leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Soraka/Development
Champion Update (Visual): Soraka By NeeksNaman Visual Upgrade: Soraka, the Starchild We're thrilled to announce that the stars have aligned and Soraka will soon be receiving a massive visual upgrade. Her classic look and skins will feature all-new models with revamped animations, visual effects and VO along with stunning splash art to introduce you to her new look. Champion Insight: Soraka By Vesh Champion Insight: Soraka "Healers. Healers healers healers. We’ve talked a bunch previously about healing being an (ironically) unhealthy mechanic in League. If hurting your enemies is fun – and it totally is – then presumably seeing them get unhurt is... unfun? Our more recent champion kits revolve around temporarily blocking damage and shields rather than straight up undoing pain. But what about Soraka, League’s principal healer? Topping up health is an integral part of her kit, so we set about exploring numerous kit and mechanical ideas to see where we could take her. Ultimately, we concluded that a heal-centric kit could work just fine in League – we just need to implement it correctly and add in elements of risk to what has traditionally been a very safe, non-interactive action. So how did we do that with Soraka? First off, we hit her primary heal’s range. Now she needs to get into the thick of a fight to heal her allies, meaning enemies can easily switch targets and start attacking her instead. Secondly, we changed Astral Infusion so it now costs mana and health. While this is pretty cool thematically, it also means that Soraka isn’t just a health battery. She has to be careful with her casts - heal too much and she becomes an easy kill for the enemy team. We balanced this out with Starcall, which is no longer a “spam Q and deal a bunch of damage and MR shred” ability. Instead, it takes skill to land, and she’ll deal decent damage while restoring her own health, making her key combat loop genuinely interactive. Soraka now has to heal at the appropriate time with Astral Infusion before successfully landing Starcall to return some of her lost health. That’s it for Soraka, who’s taking on a more active role during all stages of the game, and who’ll have to think carefully about the timing and target of her heals. Check out the Viktor Update article for more news from the Champion Update team! If that doesn’t scratch your itch, then hang tight – we have some pretty... big... news coming." You're cordially invited to a soirée! BY RIOT PARADOX For the past year, you've reminded us over and over (and over) of something we once released. You bombarded everything from Twitter to telegraphs and overwhelmed computer repair shops with shattered caps lock keys. The time has come. This March 32nd, we're releasing a suite of silly skins. Dress up with Nasus, Udyr, Soraka, and Nami for a party of the ages! Media Music= ;Related Themes League of Legends Music- Star Guardian A New Horizon| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian Burning Bright| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Reaper Soraka| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Light A New Horizon Star Guardian 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| |-|Gallery= Soraka concept.jpg|Soraka VU Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Soraka VU concept 02.jpg|Soraka VU Concept 2 Soraka Reaper concept.jpg|Reaper Soraka concept art (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Soraka Program concept.jpg|Program Soraka concept art (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 06.png|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 04.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Model 6 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Model 7 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 04.gif|Star Guardian Soraka Model 8 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Category:Champion development Category:Soraka